


Snow

by hlftanna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Louis and Harry are in love so, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the fluff is the main thing, harry is louis' baby, honestly it's just 3k of Louis and Harry in love, with a tiny mention of stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlftanna/pseuds/hlftanna
Summary: Louis hid something from him. Harry was 100% sure of that. He knew him better than he knew himself.And. He. Hid. Something. From. Him.Harry just hasn't figured out what. Because if Louis wanted to hide something from anyone he usually succeeded because he was Louis Tomlinson.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another 3k of tooth-rotting fluff, this time Christmas style - even though it's technically not Christmas anymore...but still winter so it counts.  
> Enjoy :)

**Louis  
  
** Louis was nervous. He really was. And has been for a few weeks now. And he thought he actually managed to hide it from Harry, but he couldn't be sure. Because you know he was Harry and he could read Louis like a _fooking_ book.  
  
But Louis tried so hard to hide it from his boy because it should be a surprise for god's sake.  
He didn't manage to pull a full on surprise in ages due to their heavy work schedules which have had them be apart more times than not.  
_‘What a luxury it was when we where together for work all the time‘_ , Louis thought.  
But that was a discussion they had plenty of times and since their dear managements still thought stunts were neccessary and you know Louis was still a "dad" they couldn't just hide away in their Jamaica beach house and drop a single every few months like it would be their ideal life.  
  
Hence the surprise Louis was planning. Hence he was so goddamn nervous.  
  
He just got back from his video shoot for _Miss You_ in LA and he hadn't seen Harry in ages (meaning: two weeks) because he was on the other side of the world finishing his first solo tour in Japan - god he was so proud of him but it had been a long ass 4 months and he couldn‘t wait for their christmas break.  
He still thought of their last break together, right before Harry‘s last single dropped, in which Harry had whisked Louis away to a little cottage in the french Alps where they went on a hike to a beautiful mountain top on which Harry told him that he actually managed to talk Jeff into making _Two Ghosts_ the next single and how excited he was to be able to talk about its meaning to the whole world.  
Louis shook his head that boy was too much honestly. Especially looking at all those interviews Harry had given in which he then tried to talk about the song and failing completely stumbling over his words trying to explain what _Two Ghosts_ is actually about.  
Laughing to himself Louis rolled his eyes his boy was still so very not subtle for being an actor who probably would receive his first Oscar next year.  
  
But well let's just say their fans didn't need a lot of help after hearing those lyrics and management wasn't very happy about that.  
So. Louis had to be far far far away with his _"beloved girlfriend"_ while Harry did promo in England with a blond chick that Louis couldn't remember the name of even if he cared.  
And then tour continued and Harry was all over the place and Louis was at home trying to work things out with his assholes of management and realeasing _Just Like You_ without telling anyone to make a statment and show off his annoyance which was one of his better ideas if he says so himself since the fans picked up what he wanted to say in like 0.25 seconds.  
They truly were a clever bunch.  
  
So the weeks of not seeing eachother for more than two days added up. And they kept missing eachother. Counting the days till tour was over and the holidays finally came around.  
  
All in all the last time they spent more time with eachother was when they had an overlay with their schedules for a week in New York where they both had to work a lot but still made sure to get home and sleep in their NYC apartment every night so they both at least got a decent night's sleep in eachother's arms.  
  
But Harry went back to London and looked so so sad and tried to hide it. Louis knew it was the whole Eleanor thing that made him like this but Harry tried to make it seem like it wasn't a bother to him.  
And again he couldn't act to save his life when it came to this.  
And Louis heart hurt. Because they promised eachother. Babygate would be the last stunt.  
But then fucking management went and fucked them up again.  
  
Louis could kill these old assholes in suits but since he can't do this and leave his Harry to go to jail he needed another plan to make his baby smile.  
  
That's why the plan was born.  
That's why he was so nervous.  
  
——  
  
  
A cold wet something on his thigh pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down on his lap.  
He was still in the car, parked in their garage, and haven't got out yet because he was still not sure whether this was the right time to make such a decision for both of them.  
But when he looked down into those tiny baby blue eyes which belonged to the puppy he knew it was a good one.  
Yes because he just went to a dog shelter and got a puppy.  
They owned a puppy now.  
The cutest puppy in the world.  
She was completely white and had the softest fur you could imagine and was looking at Louis like she already loved him to pieces even though it hadn't been more than two hours since they met eachother.  
  
Louis just wanted to look and then took Harry there again so they could decide together because they often talked about getting a dog as an addition to their family till they could finally get babies.  
But there was never enough time and so it hadn't happened until...well now.  
  
He literally just wanted to look but when he got there and saw this tiny little ball of soft white all alone in the corner without any play friends because she was too tiny and weak his decision was made.  
He needed to save her.  
  
And he knew Harry would agree 100%.  
So really it was a no brainer for him to bring her home.  
  
And he knew Harry would love her instantly but the thing that made him  
nervous was what was hidden in the little sparkling rainbow collar Louis bought for her too because this was literally the next step. A step they both talked plenty of times about but hadn't gone through with.  


 

**Harry  
**  
Louis hid something from him. Harry was 100% sure of that. He knew him better than he knew himself.  
_And. He. Hid. Something. From. Him._  
Harry just hasn't figured out what. Because if Louis wanted to hide something from anyone he usually succeeded because he was Louis Tomlinson.  
  
But Louis was also unusually nervous the past few days and Harry even noticed it through their phonecalls since they haven't seen eachother in two weeks.  
  
_'Two weeks too long',_ Harry grumbled to himself.  
He missed his boy and he hadn't slept well after being able to sleep a whole week next to his big spoon.  
The change always got to him.  
  
But he was determined to find out what made Louis so shaky and nervous that he couldn't tell Harry.  
Was it another stunt? Something new added to the pile of shit from management?  
Harry had read a new article about Eleanor going off the pill so was it that? Another fucking fake child?  
Harry felt sick. This would make sense...why would Louis be this weird otherwise?  
  
He needed to clear this up now. Louis should be home by now. His flight landed this morning when Harry was pre recording some interviews which would air before christmas so he was finally done with work for the year.  
Well if there would be time off and not more stunt shit...Harry bitterly thought.  
  
He decided he needed to get home now and talk to Louis because quite frankly he got anxious with all the thoughts and ifs that swam around in his head.  
  
He got into his car and started the drive home.  


 

**Louis**  
  
After sitting in his car cuddling with the puppy for what felt like hours he got startled by his phone chiming with an incoming text.  
He took it out of the cupholder and unlocked it to read the message.  
  
**Harold♥[6.54pm]: Hi love, on my way home now. Can't wait to see you! Missed ya xx  
**  
Alright now he really got to get a move on because Harry would probably be here in about 20 minutes and he needed to get the last few things ready.  
  
He got out of the car, took the puppy in his arms and went inside their house.  
  
Not looking at anything he rushed through the hall into the kitchen where the big patio door led him out to their huge beautiful garden where he already prepared everything earlier when Harry was still working and wouldn't be home by any chance.  
He and Tommy built up the cutest little dog house where the little one could sleep whenever they're outside when Harry is gardening and Louis playing footie.  
It was white with a pink roof and had little windows and something that looked like a door where she could go inside.  
The inside had a soft underground so she could sleep like the princess she is.  
It screamed soft and pretty just like Harry loved his things. It was perfect and Louis knew it.  
  
He also bought a bouquet of pink roses that matched the roof of the dog home and he got Harry's favourite strawberry cupcakes from this place they loved to eat as well as a bottle of champagne, he went all out.  
Since it was already 7pm and completely dark Louis turned on their fairy lights they had strung all over their patio to put everything in a warm light because he wanted to spend the evening outside with his boy under the soft glow playing with their new baby. Hopefully.  
  
He brought the puppy to her new outside house and let her inspect it.  
"Hope you like it."  
She sniffed everything and squeaked cutely ran back to Louis and licked over his face.  
  
"Well I think that's a yes", he laughed already completely in love with her.  
  
When he thought like it she was a lot like Harry. _Very cuddly. Very Cute. Very soft._  
  
Yes she was his other princess already.  
  
He played with her for a bit when he heard the sound of the gate down on the street getting opened which means "Hey love now you're gonna meet your papa", he nervously whispered to the puppy.  
  
He put her into the little house and went inside to welcome his boy.  
  
Hopefully everything would went well.  


 

**Harry**  
  
By the time Harry turned into their street he could fill a book with worst case scenarios for why Louis was acting so strange he worked himself into a right state of panic.  
  
When he opened the gate and drove up the little hill to their garage he tried to calm down because he needed to look alright otherwise Louis would never talk to him about the serious stuff right now.  
No he would insist to draw him a bath and wash his hair and sing him to sleep and Harry wanted answers. And maybe then the pampering. But first answers.  
  
He parked his car and got out, locked it and went through the door that connected garage and hallway to get into the house.  
  
"Honey I'm home!", he called.  
  
"In the kitchen, babe!"  
  
He followed Louis' voice into the kitchen. When his eyes found Louis he instantly frowned because his boy was pale and kind of very very not calm.  
_What the hell was going on?_  
  
"Lou, you alright?", he asked worried and walked over to him and took his face into his hands, caressing Louis' cheek softly with his thumbs.  
  
"Yeah sure. Why shouldn't I, silly?", Louis tried to joke but Harry saw right through him.  
  
"Alright and now the truth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that i can literally hear your nerves, what's going on? Talk to me. Is it another stunt? Is that second baby thing gonna happen, is-"  


 

**Louis**  
  
Louis watched Harry talk and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack _'shit I didn't want to scare him for fuck's sake'_ when he suddenly registered what he was rambling about.  
  
_'Fuck he thought this was about work? About stunts? Fucking hell congrats Tommo that worked real well'  
_  
"No baby, stop."  
  
"But why are you so weird then? What else could you get into such a state?"  
  
"I promise you it has nothing to do with stunts. It's the furthest away I swear", he smiled reassuringly at his boy.  
  
"But wha-"  
  
"How about you just look for yourself", Louis nervously said and took Harry's hand pulling him to the patio door and outside.  
  
"What are we doing outside now? I really don't understa-", again he was interrupted but this time from a little happy high pitched bark.  
  
"Lou?"  
  
And then a little white ball of fur collided with his legs and Louis watched fondly when Harry's confused stare turned into one of wonder. He kneeled down and let the puppy sniff his hand and she promptly jumped onto his knees and cuddled into Harry's neck.  
  
Louis could see how hard Harry was beaming and how soft he touched her and in the way he glowed Louis already knew this was indeed a brilliant idea.  
Harry seemed to actually have forgotten that they hadn't had a puppy before today and he played and cuddled with her for a good 20 minutes in which Louis sneakily took like 50 pictures of them which would become his lock- and homescreen shortly.  
  
But suddenly Harry stopped and looked up to Louis from where he was sitting on the grass with the little one on his legs panting after all the action.  
  
"Uhm Lou? What is that?"  
  
"That, my dear Harold, is a puppy."  
  
"I can see that, _duh_ , I mean what is she doing here? What's her name? Where does she come from?"  
  
Now's the moment of truth, the reason why he was so nervous all along.  
  
"Slow down, Haz, one question at the time", he laughed knowing how Harry got when he was excited and confused.  
  
"First things first she doesn't have a name, because I want you to name her", he said making it obvious it was their dog.  
  
But Harry in his state didn't grasp that tiny piece of information and just looked at her seriously and said to her "well well little missy, what name would you like? How about Snow?", at that he got a cute bark which made him laugh,"Oh I think she likes that, do you like it too, babe?"  
  
"Oh yes sure. That's actually perfect", Louis beamed.  
  
"So Snow it is. You are very pretty little Miss Snow, very very cute and very very pretty", Harry giggled while scratching Snow's belly.  
  
Louis was so endeared he almost forgot the other part of the story himself.  
  
"Hold on. You still haven't told me who she belongs to? And why did we just name her?", Harry stopped all of a sudden.  
  
Okay, now's the time for the nerves.  
  
Harry looked at him expectantly waiting for Louis to answer.  
  
"She's ours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's her new home."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?", Harry clearly was shocked. _Shit he needed to explain this._  
  
"I went to the dog shelter because I wanted to have a look because you've been saying how much you want an addition to our family and so I got her from there. I wanted to go with you together to actually pick one but then i met her today and she was all alone in that huge room all the other puppies playing or cuddling and ignoring her. She was the tiniest of them all and not at all able to put up with the energy of the others so I looked into her eyes, she sniffed my hand, I cuddled her for a bit and when I got up again she followed me everywhere, couldn't make a step without her, I swear I wanted to wait but she looked so sad but if you want to watch again we can bring her ba-"  
  
His rambling was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own, which effectively shut him up.  
  
"You bought us a puppy", Harry said with wonder in his voice.  
  
"I did, yeah."  
  
"You wanted to add someone to our family", Harry stared open mouthed.  
  
And Louis knew that look it was the one his boy always got when he thought about their future together.  
  
"Of course I want to add someone to our family, silly."  
  
Then Harry giggled and threw his arms around Louis, cuddling close to him and hiding his face in Louis' warm neck.  
  
"THAT's the best surprise ever ever ever. Thank you baby! I love you and I love her already too! She's so fucking cute oh my god _AND YOU SAVED HER_! My hero", Harry giggled into his ear and held onto Louis tightly.  
  
"You're very welcome my love. And i love you too."  
  
They stayed in the embrace for a long moment when Harry suddenly scrunched his nose and looked at Louis again.  
  
"But wait. Why where you so nervous? You know I wanted a puppy for a long time. No need to be this freaked out over my reaction?", Harry said confused.  
  
Louis heart started to beat faster again, literally hammering in his chest.  
  
"Uhm well how about you look at Snow's collar", he whispered.  
  
Harry frowned at him but got on his knees again and called Snow to him.  
She ran into him again and he took her collar into his hands inspecting it but not really knowing what to look for.  
  
Till-  
He gasped.  
There was a little heart shaped plate dangling from the sparkling band and the inscription made him tear up.  
  
**If lost please contact Harry Tomlinson**  
  
and his mobile number written underneath.  
  
"What", he choked out.  
  
"Turn it around love."  
  
And when he read the other side his tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
**_Louis and Harry Tomlinson - 28/08/2018_**  
  
It was their dream date. For their wedding. Harry wanted it so bad. But they couldn't have it because the contracts would still be in full swing.  
  
"I - I don't understand", Harry whispered shocked.  
  
Louis sat in front of him and took his hand looking at him with the softest smile, the one he only reserved for his boy.  
  
"Well I just took matters in my own hands and booked that little boat you wanted for ages and I decided that I couldn't care less about management and set everything up. You and me are gonna be husbands this time next year, if you still want that of course", at the end Louis' voice got quiet because he still was nervous about this fact.  
He looked down at his lap.  
  
And suddenly he had a lap full of not so curly boy that was crying messily but giggling like today was the best day ever.  
  
"Oh my god Lou are you serious is that real please don't joke oh my god”, Harry was full on sobbing now but still beaming so so bright.  
  
Louis laughed and held his boy tightly rubbing his back.  
  
When Harry calmed down a bit he looked Louis into his eyes and whispered "Yes I want to be Mr. Harry Tomlinson."  
  
And with that he kissed Louis who was not only relieved as hell but also full on sobbing now.  
Snow jumped on top of Harry's legs and looked at them all curiously which made them both laugh out loud and break their kiss.  
  
“Merry early Christmas, sweetheart”, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.  
“Merry Christmas indeed, fiancè”, Harry answered still in a daze with glowing cheeks and a bright smile.  
  
They both hugged tightly and rubbed Snow's belly together.  
  
_Proposal #95 worked out.  
_  
**The End.**  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
